Nico Di Angelo The Saiyan
by Fishtex129
Summary: An old story of mine. It is on watt pad with my old account so don't go pointing fingers to me.


**Nico Di Angelo The Saiyan**

_I Don't Own DBZ or PJO!_

Ch. 1

Hello, I'm Nico Di Angelo you probably haven't heard of me anyway you're here for my story but first if you haven't read the PJO or DBZ read (or watch) them because their both really involved in this amazing story, now let's begin where this all started!

I just got into my dad's throne room in the Underworld , my dad say's from his throne "Son now that the war is finished I am aloud to tell you the secret of your ancestry! What do you mean, I asked, I already know I'm a demigod. Well son, your mother was very special in more ways than one. She was a descendant of a Saiyan. I ask, what's a Saiyan, sounds like some Chinese TV show name? Well my son here is what a Saiyan is… (Hades tells Nico about the saiyan's, ki, and their fights (Frieza, Cell, etc). Ok, so what does this have to do with me. Well Nico sense the Saiyans have been gone a very long time, she had no power but because of my godly blood mixed with her Saiyan , you are half Saiyan half god. But now sense I'm 13 and a bad ass, I didn't let my shock go up to my face but on the inside I was freaked, were the gods going to kill me because of my so called power! Don't freak out I'm the only one that knows about your Saiyan ancestry and about the saiyans at all, ive kept the saiyans secret for a very long time and I think you already know how I discovered them(Talked to some dead people). So what are you going to do then? Well im going to send you t the past to train and control your power, your going to learn from Piccolo. Uhh, ok when will I be back? Oh, you'll be back in three years and son Piccolo and Dende will know about you being from the future and being half god they know everything and you'll appear at the time a week after cell's defeat. Oh, and you be stronger than all the gods combined have fun! Then I was teleported to the past.

**Ch. 2**

I appeared right in the sky a few feet above the lookout and fell on my back, right in the middle of the lookout with who I presumed Dende and Piccolo were looking at me with amused expressions on their faces. Uhhh, hi green people. Piccolo got an annoyed expression on his face while Dende had a smile. Well hello Nico your father told us all about your adventures and all that. Umm shouldn't you be speaking Chinese oh don't worry your father kinda put our language in your head while you got teleported. Well now that I know your story Dende right, can you help me become a Super Saiyan it sounds really cool. Well first Nico you need to train will you please go with Piccolo into the hyperbolic time chamber.

**Time Skip**

**This is being skipped to when in the hyperbolic time chamber Nico becomes a Super Saiyan**

Nico remember when your sister died imagine you were their you were watching and couldn't do anything to stop it! Remember while you watched helplessly while your friend was in the river styx possibly dieing. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Once I got control over myself I flew back to the house and looked in the mirror and I got to say I looked badass!

**Time Skip**

**Nico is leaving back to the future and is 15 almost 16 and has become a Super Saiyan 2 and know all of Piccolo's and Goku's technique's.**

Thank you Piccolo for training me I couldn't have had a better master and friend. He smiled at me and said. Dende and I each have a parting gift for you. Dende walked up to me and put his hand on my head and it glowed then faded, Gohan I have made you immortal unless you fall in battle. Thank you Dende, Piccolo walked up to me and put his hand on my head and it glowed too. I've given you the power to make clothes appear and to teleport here with your shadow traveling powers. Thank you Piccolo and I hugged him he seemed surprised at first but then put his arms slowly around me and hugged me back. Off you go kid and give the kids at your camp one hell of a shock. I grinned and said I hope I get to meet Gohan on y next visit sense im stronger than him now. Then I teleported away.

_His power is twice as strong as Gohan is when he becomes a _Super_ Saiyan 2_

**Ch. 3**

When I shadow traveled I went to say hi to my father and give him the news. When I shadow traveled I ended up in his lap. Then yelled shit (I got to get used to shadow traveling again) my dad laughed when he saw me on his lap, but then was shocked when he saw how buff I was. I was wearing a Black tanktop with some black skinny jeans(Piccolo made them the day before I left). Wow, with how ripped you are you could kick Zues's ass right to the ground! I grinned then said well if you didn't bring me back there I wouldn't have gotten this awesome power. Oh yeah dad Dende made me immortal you know the one like Artemis's hunters. He looked quite happy when I said that. Well I guess I won't have to worry about you dieing on me. Well bye dad I'm going to kick the Savior of Olympus's ass and scare the gods. Then I shadow traveled out of there.

I ended up right next to the big house and then used my shadow powers to make my self invisible because I wanted to scare the shit out of Percy. When I walked into the Big House I heard Chiron say, "has anyone got any news on the missing demigod Nico Di Angelo. I then saw all the council members their including Percy and he looked so worried, I felt a small tinge of Guilt but then got rid of it, I could have destroyed the earth on accident without any training it was better this way. I then flew right on the ping pong table lightly got on it then made myself visible. The looks on their faces was priceless I wish I had a camera, Percy then yelled Nico then jumped over the table pushing me with him onto the floor. I think everyone was still shocked by how muscular I am I mean im twice as buff as Clarrise and that's saying something. Then Percy got angry then yelled why the hell were you gone so long I thought you were dead! Sorry Perce I was on a quest! It was the first thing I could think of I couldn't let the god's know about Ki and how strong I was. He then hugged me again then I noticed he was pretty muscular himself but no way near Clarrise's standards. He then said let's have a spar and catch up. Right when he said spar I got really excited because I wanted to shock everyone. Sure. Once we got to the arena I just stuck out my finger and induced it with Ki my finger glowed gold Percy was looking at me strangely and we were starting to get a big crowd. He then said take out your sword. I then said, I don't need it just attack me. He then started attacked me slow when I started blocking his strikes with my finger he really started trying but to me he was weak like an infant. So when he started to tire out I decided to finish this. I took his sword out of his hands with my bare hands then threw it across the arena then point my finger at his neck and said, Dead. Everyone looked shocked, the Aphrodite girls looked like they were in love and that's when I got scared. But I just shaked it off. I then said I've been alone for three years you think I wasn't gonna train. I raised my eyebrow. He smiled then said dude you got to show me that finger thing then we walked out of the arena while everyone looked at us shocked.

**Time Skip**

**Next Day**

I was just waking up in the Hades Cabin when I heard screaming. I ran out the door then went to where everyone else was running and I saw an army of monsters right outside the border, their must have been a thousand of them. I then walked right out the border and flew right at them punching and firing Ki blast but like I said their were a thousand monsters and everyone was shocked that I could fly and they didn't look like they were going to fase out of their shock. I decided to go Super Saiyan and just for the heck of it I transformed slow so everyone could see the change. I yelled haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I then obliterated the last 800 of them with my speed within a minute. When camp half blood was staring at me scared and shocked I just thought, "life is good."


End file.
